


Intertwined

by allsnarker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsnarker/pseuds/allsnarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The shortest of pr0nz drabbles. Might continue. Or add more drabbles later. We'll see.</p><p>For Losty, <3.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> The shortest of pr0nz drabbles. Might continue. Or add more drabbles later. We'll see.
> 
> For Losty, <3.

It was fitting that the pair so concerned with appearances – metaphorically and physically speaking – would find themselves pressed so willingly into the grime of this planet. Vents hissed, steam rising from heated plates, as they pressed closer to one another. Their lip components mashed, glossas swirling until neither could tell which was the other's, a quiet moan or an appreciative murmur the only sounds they could manage between heated kisses. One's valve was bared and splayed wide for a few moments before the other's spike was buried deep within, slickened and nearly to the hilt in a singular motion. Moans rose to growls, murmurs to pleas and swift grunts, punctuated loudly by clashes of red on silver.

The dirt ground into mechanisms, as if taunting them in their moment, but they hardly seemed to notice, so focused were they on one another. Both had missed opportunities, both had suffered, and both now found themselves enthralled, pressing _deeper, further, harder_ until there was nothing left to give.

And then they gave a little more.


End file.
